jojofandomcom-20200222-history
J. Geil
|japname = J・ガイル |engname = Centerfold (All Star Battle & CrunchyRoll) |namesake = J. Geils Band (American rock band) ''Centerfold'' by the J. Geils Band (ASB/Crunchyroll) |stand = Hanged Man |family = Enya Gail (Mother) |mangadebut = Vol. 14 Ch. 127 Dark Blue Moon (1) (Flashback) Vol. 15 Ch. 140 Emperor and Hanged Man (1) |mangafinal = Vol. 16 Ch. 145 Emperor and Hanged Man (6) |animedebut = Episode 31 Silver Chariot (Flashback) Episode 36 Emperor and Hanged Man (1) |seiyuu = Shigeru Chiba (Drama CD) Mugihito (OVA) Yoshito Yasuhara (Video Game) Takuya Kirimoto (Anime) |death = 1987-1988 |gender = Male |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future |hair = Bald |affiliation = DIO |occupation = Mercenary}} :The character featured in this article is commonly referred to as "J. Gail". is an antagonist appearing in Part III: Stardust Crusaders. Appearance/Personality J. Geil spends most of his time hiding from plain sight, preferring to have a partner in which to rely on. This made him a perfect candidate for Hol Horse, who liked him and believed that they should work in pairs. J. Geil would hide in the shadows while Horse broke the glass needed for his stand to work; occasionally they would do a combination attack, such as Hol Horse breaking glass and J. Geil attacking while Hol Horse shot a bullet from his Stand, The Emperor, locking the enemy into a mortal circle. He shared a special link to his mother, who received the same injuries he had moments before dying. He had a twisted and perverted personality, raping many girls during his life. Like his mother he had a deformity that gave him two right hands. In the past he had long hair and a muscular body, but now is bald and is seen hardly able to stand up, likely due to age. Synopsis History J. Geil is the man responsible for the murder and rape of Sherry Polnareff, earning him her brother's desire for revenge. He also tried to kill Sherry's friend but failed. It is later implied that he raped numerous girls before Sherry, as he says that he had many girls who "loved and admired" him, Sherry being just one of them. Stardust Crusaders J. Geil first shows by making his stand appear in front of Polnareff and forcing him to separate from the rest of the group, making him an easy target for him and his partner Hol Horse. After a short confrontation between The Emperor and Silver Chariot, Mohammed Avdol joins the fight but is quickly disposed of by a combination of the antagonists' Stands. Polnareff is blinded by anger, and is almost killed in the same way, but Noriaki Kakyoin manages to save him in time. The two escape with a jeep, but The Hanged Man follows them and destroys the vehicle. At this point, Polnareff discovers J. Geil's stand's true nature: it is made of light and can move between reflections at high speed and attack from there. Having guessed its nature and direction, Silver Chariot manages to stab it, revealing J.Geil's position. However Polnareff and Kakyoin are once again tricked: J.Geil gathers a crowd of people and makes its Stand enter their eyes. The trick is spoiled by Kakyoin, who focuses the people's attention on a coin, allowing Polnareff to strike the final blow. Dead, J.Geil falls and accidentally hangs himself upside down on a gate. Stand There's almost no relation betwen J. Geil and the Tarot Card his stand represents. The card symbolises sacrifice, acceptance, renunciation, inner harmony and conformism, none of which J. Geil shows at any moment. He is, however, not afraid of sacrificing others to save himself and trick his enemies (which the reversed Hanged Man represents). However, patience, a virtue represented by the card, is briefly shown by his initial plan to separate Polnareff from the the group before his attack. Kakyoin notes that there's at least one relation between them: J. Geil's ironic death involves his body hanged by its feet on a gate, similar to the image in the Tarot Card. Of note is that in some decks the Hanged Man Tarot Card is called Il Traditore (The Traitor) – hanging a man from his feet was, in fact, a way of punishing traitors in Italy, one particularly painful and humiliating, a type of punishment that Polnareff wanted to give J. Geil and succeeded in doing so. In Video Games JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES Game) The events from EMPEROR AND THE HANGED MAN appears on the game without differences (being one of the few story arcs without drastic changes), as J.Geil appears as the last enemy faced on this arc story. JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade Game) J. Geil himself appears on the last cutscene from his Chapter on SUPER STORY. His stand, The Hanged Man, is used as part of Hol Horse's moveset. As a special move, Hanged Man can appear from the ground and grab the opponent, rendering them unable to move. As part of one of Hol Horse's Super Comboes, he'll crawl out of the ground and stab the opponent in the back and deal massive damage, but only if the opponent is caught in one of the three cracks that Hol Horse shoots into the camera. Trivia *In the First Edition of the Italian version of the manga, J.Geil actually had two left hands. This happened because in the 90's, manga chapters were mirror-printed in Italy, a standard procedure made to appeal the public accustomed to Western comics. From Part V onwards, mirror-printing ceased, therefore in the new Italian version of Part III, J.Geil has two right hands. *When J. Geil is first mentioned, Polnareff tells the group about how the rain was bouncing in an invisible field around him, leaving the man completely dry. This strange ability is never mentioned again; it is unknown whether it was another ability of Hanged Man. *In the anime he has the same voice as Whitesnake and C-Moon in All Star Battle. * It is possible that he was designed off of horror movie actor Michael Berryman. Gallery Gailhands.png|J.Geil's distinctive deformity Two righthand card.png|J.Geil's hands with Tarot card Jgeil2.png|Killing a snake with his Stand Truehangedman.png|The "Hanged Man" YoungJGail.jpg|Young J. Geil GailStrangeAbility.jpg|J. Geil's unknown ability j.gail.jpg|J. Gail in the OVA Spritegail.PNG|J. Geil in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future References Site Navigation Category:Part III Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist